


You and me, You and I

by deerstalker



Series: How Hannibal Loves [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Character Development, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Substance Abuse, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will arrives late to a meeting with Hannibal at his office. He is in a delusional state due to lack of sleep and Hannibal decides it is time to make his move. Tension build ups and a need to release it. One shot, third person (Will Graham's POV), character development, stream of consciousness, drug abuse, blatant abuse of power, fucking, dubious consent/rape and exploration of sexuality. This fic is not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2am in the morning and I am writing hardcore non-con smut, what is my life. I literally got the urge to start writing this halfway through like the first episode, that's how much this ship effected me. Proceed with caution, this is the most explicit story I have ever written. My biggest aim when writing any story is to write in character, please tell me if you think I succeeded. **Recommended listening when reading:** Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation, Nitesky (feat. John LaMonica) - Robot Koch, Welcome to the Machine - Pink Floyd. [On LJ](http://chickensgocluck.livejournal.com/16123.html), [My Tumblr](http://linear-relationships.tumblr.com/)

A shallow and empty breath passed through Will Graham’s lips as the sheltering walls of Dr Lecter’s office surrounded him. The other man’s movements were motionless and suffocating, Will’s behind silently rested upon the leather seat opposite him; the material was smooth yet also resistant. The sweat on his palms rubbed against the arm rests and he gradually let himself fall back into its support, as though he could be shaken awake at any moment from the possible dream that his reality was. 

There was a subtle cough from Dr Lecter as though to start conversation, Will was over half an hour late for their appointment. Not that it should matter, there were no more patients tonight after him; and the other man did not seem troubled, there was even a glimmer of salty excitement in his eyes.

Will’s lips twitched at the view of the other man’s face. Dr Lecter’s eyes were locked on to his, as though his focus was a trance hypnotising Will’s thoughts. His teeth clenched tightly as Hannibal remained unaffected by Will’s obvious discomfit by his strong gaze.

“Uh yeah I’m… sorry I’m late…” he said, it was clear perhaps he had not even left the house that day; perhaps in attempts to get some sleep but clearly having failed. Will’s arms began to shake, and he steadied them by digging his finger nails into the chair, closing his eyes out of frustration sighing.  
“As you can sss… see I had a little trouble getting out of the house today”

“Yes it is obvious you have not been able to get any rest all day”

Dr Lecter’s thick deep voice echoed inside Will’s head, all sounds were being amplified; he was unable to get an easy grip on what sounds were real and those his mind was imagining. Was Dr Lecter really there, or was he dreaming?

Hannibal could tell that Will was barely able to retain his consciousness yet his body refused to give in and allow him comfort. He was in a continues cycle of fear and trauma, causing a sense of delusion and shortness of breath; Dr Lecter licked the top of his mouth. It was amazing to see Will in this state, completely on edge yet hardly able in any way; vulnerable yet closed.

He felt a stiffness below and realised he longed for more.

“Do you think you are awake Will?” he asked the other man softly, leaning inwards from his chair opposite him. Will only stared back with a lost and yet stubborn look as though he resented being asked such a question.

“Is there any point in even caring if it is?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, seeing stars as he did so. “Every day is another nightmare in itself, every crime scene worse then anything my imagination could come up with on its own”.

“Is that so?” Dr Lecter continued, “Your imagination has done as pretty good job of traumatising you so far”. He smirked ever so slightly after this sentence, yet Will in his semi-conscience state was able to recognise the irony of the situation.

“I gave up a long time ago trying to understand my imagination Dr Lecter” Will whispered, whilst looking at the floor; attempting to stabilise the lines on the wood from moving when he lost focus. He stayed in this same position for over five minuets, not looking up so to be confronted with the other man’s eyes.

“And yet you are here trying to tame it” 

Hannibal’s voice was abruptly loud and Will was so shocked by the noise that he drew in his breath too quickly and began to cough. His heart rate pounded as he was brought back to human interaction, and was soon aware that the reason Dr Lecter’s voice was so loud was because he had moved and was now standing behind him. Strange, Will hadn’t heard him get out of his chair or walk across the room. Nor had he heard him poor two glasses of whiskey for them both. The glass was dangling in front of Will’s face, as Hannibal held it from above for him to grab.

“Shit” he gasped as he courteously grasped the drink from the other man’s hand. 

“You scared me” he stuttered weakly  
“Oh, did I?” Hannibal breathed out deeply, with a smirk on his face. “That wasn’t my intention, I apologise.”

Will felt the sudden coldness of the drink in his hand, the ice causing the outside to frost. The water dripping on his fingers wetting them, he’d had over five showers today already to clean away the shaking sweats he’d endured through the nightmares and he had a fleeting urge to run away and clean himself again.

Hannibal drunk the whisky slowly and continued to watch Will as though waiting the same response. Feeling slightly pressured Will slowly brought the cup to his mouth, the glass digging into his lips as his hands shook. A hasty sip flowed burning down his throat alerting him momentarily. Dr Lecter watched slightly surprised as the other man began to down it quickly. The cold was refreshing and a shock to his system, it caused him to focus on something else for a second or two as he swallowed.

It was empty and he realised that he had to now put it down somewhere yet his grip was not stable enough and it fell onto the floor with a thump close to the coffee table he was aiming for.

“Oh”.

Taking a moment to compute what had just happened Will looked up apologetic at Dr Lecter but the other man only smiled as though this was some form of entertainment for him. This caused Will a huge feeling of rage although he was clearly unable to portray any of it with little to no energy and having just drunk alcohol.

“I came to you for help Dr Lecter, not to be given alcohol” 

Hannibal’s expression did not change.

“I thought you may need something to help you sleep, a release”

“Then why are you drinking it too - “

“I’m not drinking anything Will”.

Hannibal’s voice was dominating and rough and Will held the need to vomit as he noticed that Dr Lecter was in fact not holding any glass, and there was nothing on the table before him.

“Wha-“

“When was the last time you had sex Will?” there was a flicker of something Will could not read in Dr Lecter’s deep eyes and this caused him great stress. Dr Lecter’s motivations were unreadable to him.

Will’s breath was clearly unstable and he felt a sudden lack of control over his limbs, but the question was so forward that he ignored any growing fears and attempted an answer.

“Why….” he took a deep breath in “Why would you ask me that?” he was genuinely upset by this question.

“I wanted to know when you’d last been able to have a proper release Will”.

Will experienced a sudden empathy with the man opposite him Hannibal’s eyes were focused strongly as his own attempted to close. He gathered his energy to focus on his thoughts.

“Release” he slurred between his own lips as a foreign drug invaded his body.

He could read the other man clearly now, Dr Lecter’s eyes were expressing lust.

The room began to shift and move in front of Will, and his eyelids flickered as though he was experiencing some form of seizure.

Hannibal was next to him in less than a second and he felt his hand on his wrist supposedly checking his pulse. He must have been satisfied because he looked up with a very happy expression, it made Will want to rage once again but was unable to express it through his broken thoughts and sentences.

“Did you – “ he coughed and spluttered, “Did you druggg… me?” his head begun to fall forward; he could no longer hold it up easily.

“What makes you say that Will?” Hannibal’s breath was so suffocatingly warm and his face so close to Will’s. He felt as though he was being buried alive by Hannibal’s body. 

“Will?” he questioned curiously. Their noses were touching now but Will felt physically unable to do anything about it. His heart continued to race, a strange biological excitement tingling his skin as Hannibal rubbed his face with delicate fingers.

“Is this real?” Hannibal questioned him.

Will couldn’t say anything out loud before the other man kissed him forcefully.

 _“I don’t care.”_ He thought as the kiss strengthened between them. Suddenly this physical closeness was delicious; a side effect of the drug. In his incapacitated state he could no longer formulate a single string of thoughts, only an evolutionally instinct was driving him now.

A kiss, something he had not chosen to experience in a long time. If he were not under any influence, even if he’d wanted to kiss Dr Lecter it would still be too daunting to have complete in real life. Yet, his body was relaxed, his thoughts too fleeting. His mind had shut down; he could not move. He was no one, he no longer had an identity; all he could feel now was the warmth of Dr Lecter’s petite lips on his neck. A very surprising coldness hit is chest as his shirt was thrown to the floor. He had not even felt Hannibal take it off.

He longed for a kiss now, and his breath quickly increased as he moaned into the other man’s mouth. Terror was filling his chest but unable to do anything about it expect roll against the movement of Hannibal’s hand pull as his hair. The other man was sitting on his lap now, as Will lay back in the chair.

He continued to kiss Dr Lecter, enjoying the movement of their tongues against each other and the touch of his stubble. Hannibal was now also bare chested, and their skin rubbed against each other’s as he was dominated completely, kisses forced upon him, hair even ripping from his skull at the doctor’s hand.

The pain was enjoyable.

It was a distraction, it was all simply a distraction and he loved it.

“Fuck-” he moaned as his nipple was twisted and he realised that his eyes were tearing, far beyond the ability to control his emotions. Before he could finish his sentence Hannibal imposed his lips upon him, as though he didn’t actually want to hear Will talk. He himself said nothing at all, and he abruptly he pushed down upon Will’s erection. His pants were thin and in his daze this morning his had in fact forgotten to put on a new pare of underwear and so Hannibal’s touch was powerfully arousing.

His back arched, the feeling was so overwhelming that he was truly unable to produce any sound. It was surprised that he did not arrive there and then, let alone able to get an erection at all in such a short period of time. Nothing had been successful in the past few years.

But it seemed that Hannibal demanded to leave Will as unsatisfied as possible. Holding tightly onto him he sucked and licked as his nipples only meaning to toy with him, causing Will’s whole body to tremble.

 _“Please”_ Will was unable to even say the words out loud, his thoughts only acknowledging an animalistic need to arrive. However Dr Lecter was in control and he was at his mercy. He was sticky with sweat.

Hannibal began to unzip Will’s trousers and grasped tightly at the warm flesh before him. The other man’s chest heaved with a loud shaking moan and attempted to move against Hannibal’s hand to receive some form of satisfaction. But the doctor only continued to grasp even tighter at this attempt, rubbing his fingers mockingly across the top of Will’s penis, he was sending the message that he was in complete control of the situation. Will would only cum when he permitted it.

Will stared at the other man with a combination of fear and lust as he quivered beneath his touch. Hannibal pulled Will’s trousers all the way down, and proceeded to remove his socks and shoes as well; he was now completely naked. Hannibal however remained only topless.

He sat there for awhile simply staring at Will, who was unable to do anything but stare back due to the drug but also out of genuine fear of what may happen if he attempted to satisfy himself. He felt his erect penis hit his stomach as it filled with blood and the pre-cum wetted him; he felt embarrassed and cold.

Dr Lecter’s grin widened and lent in to lift Will up from the chair holding him from under his arms, he was a rag doll to him.

“Now I know it may be hard for you Will” he stated, as he grasped the man in his arms and pulled him towards his desk. “But I need you to try and steady yourself on your feet”.

Will groaned in response as he was flopped of the desk stomach first, and he suddenly felt very exposed. Panic started to enter his mind as Hannibal spread his legs apart and held his head down onto the table.

“You really are scrumptious, Will” Hannibal said with a slight slur, as though he was unable to contain his excitement about what was about to happen next. Will was still hard and his hips dug deep into the edge of the table as Hannibal pressed himself down on top of him to whisper in his ear.

“Do you permit it?” He asked, his accent very strong now and Will slowly realised he could feel Hannibal’s fingers rubbing and groping his behind. The saliva dripping from Hannibal’s mouth onto his ear was arousing and the tingle of the air on his neck caused him to release quick breathe in anticipation. Not that he really wanted this, not that he wasn’t shaking inside, not that he wasn’t scared, not that he wasn’t in a state of mind to truly give consent. But this was enough for Hannibal to accept and he processed to kiss down Will’s spine towards his anus, savouring each touch between Will’s flesh and his lips, as though he could taste Will’s fear and arousal with his tongue.

He traced his fingers over Will’s entrance, pulling apart the cheeks to look and appeared pleased. Will could not remember the last time he himself ate or what may be down there, but he had washed a lot today and the area was very clean. He could not see was Hannibal was doing and could only anticipate what was about to happen. He could feel Hannibal’s warm breath on the outside of his hole for what felt like minuets but suddenly the hot breath turned also wet and Hannibal’s lips were on him.

Will had never experienced such a physical sensation before; he’d never been with a man before and was unsure as to why it seemed so natural now but did not question it. His breath was filled with moans of pleasure and shock, he wanted to kick Hannibal away, feeling violated yet the doctor knew how to manipulate the human body well, he knew what felt good and how to make Will want it even more.

He continued to spread Will’s cheeks wider to expose him more, and lick even deeper. Will was not expecting it when he Hannibal began to finger him, the action so shocking that he yelled quite loudly in response; yet he knew this was only the beginning and was going to have to take it. The feeling of being penetrated was so painfully arousing and embarrassing; he felt his face burn up hot red with a strange sense of guilt and humiliation.

With each finger that was inserted the doctor became more aggressive with his thrusts, as though he wanted to tear up Will’s insides. His hole widened and relaxed as it got use to the motion and Will was able to feel the stimulation that his prostate was receiving. He attempted to get some grip on the edge of the desk in front of him and his knuckles turned white as his penis slapped against his stomach helplessly.

Gradually Hannibal slowed down and let out a large sigh. There was silence for at least five minuets as Will lay there cold and naked. He heard a zipper being undone, this was the only sound the other man had to make to tell Will what was about to happen. He moved his head slightly to try and look behind himself and see Hannibal but the doctor saw this and quickly grasping onto Will’s hair tightly to forcefully push him down and stop even his small movements. He did not permit Will to see him. He was in control.

“UUgh”

Will spat out a build up of saliva and dribbled onto the desk. He was so caught up in attempting to move as Hannibal held his head down that he forgot what was about to happen. He felt only the head of Hannibal’s penis rub against the entrance of his behind and a stiff wave of dread washed over him; freezing him up from his before relaxed state. Hannibal noticed this;

“You’re going to have to relax if you don’t want this to hurt Will” his voice was soft and casual, as though his conversation was light.

“Fuck you” Will screeched softly under his breath without thought or control, he was aware that perhaps he would enjoy it once it started however he hated being told what to do and was desperate to retaliate.

“I will fuck you” Hannibal replied without hesitation and without a moment’s thought he pushed powerfully into Will. Will was scared and unprepared; he mustered all his energy and pushed his head back in a scream and let tears flow down his face. He continued to do so for a few seconds more. The thrusts were strong and unforgiving, he was sure that a part of him was going to start bleeding. Yet at the same time he could not admit to himself how good it felt. How good it felt to be completely and utterly dominated.

He did not have to think, he did not have to make any decisions, he was not required to ask any questions or answer any; he did not have to feel in control because someone else was in control of him, he could completely let go. After awhile his screams turned to moans and grunts. He gritted his teeth so tightly he thought his jaw might accidently lock. Each thrust was another rupture at his mind, at his conscience. Who was he? Who knew, he was no longer Will; he was an animal in a forest, running away from a hunter; yet at the same time he wanted the hunter to catch him. He wanted the hunter to kill him.

He was brought back to reality by a shiver as a wet substance dripped down his legs. Hannibal had arrived and his cum dripped down from Will’s behind, and it was uncomfortable as it reminded Will of what was actually happening. But this did not seem to faze Hannibal, and as soon as he was out he was back in again, the only thing to signify that he had arrived was a very slight shortness of breath he’d let out moments before. Will was more shocked by the doctor’s ability to continue going again so quickly after he’d arrived then the sensation of Hannibal inside him and was even slightly impressed for a second before he abruptly felt his hair being very aggressively pulled back. His back was now very visibly arched by the force of Dr Lecter’s grip on his thick brown hair, the pain cutting through the pleasure he’d previously been experiencing.

“Oh yes”

Will heard Hannibal say so quietly that he was not sure that he actually had. Will groaned in frustration and wanted to scream again. He felt so abused yet at the same time, so free; so free under the complete guidance of someone else. He was who Dr Lecter wanted to be, and nothing more, he was his to abuse or touch as his wanted. Will Graham didn’t need to be held accountable anymore, he couldn’t be. The thought made his behind burn red and was brought back to reality by the loud slapping as Hannibal thrust harder and harder into him, attempting to peak again.

Will could feel more liquid begin to slide freely from his behind down his legs now, yet the doctor continued as though he did not noticed or simply did not care about also inevitably getting semen all over his own clothes and body. Suddenly it occurred to Will that perhaps this is what Hannibal wanted, to fill his body up with something of his own, to have him hold a substance of Dr Lecter inside him; Will would be forced to feel discomfort for days on end having semen drip freely from his anus whenever he sat down or stood up; if there was enough of it inside him.

He himself was dripping wet, the cold sensation was overwhelming and he decided to demand Hannibal to attend to his own needs. Gathering strength and focusing he began to slowly move his arm down towards his own penis, gradually reaching his inner thy. He felt Hannibal’s balls hit between his legs and it disturbed him how arousing this was. In his struggle, Hannibal noticed and grasped at Will’s cock before he could reach it to pleasure himself.

Dr Lecter pulled out very suddenly and quicker than Will could realise, he was being flipped over with great strength. Like a lurking shadow Hannibal appeared above Will. He held an expression of pity yet great adoration.

 _“He adores me”_ Will thought before he his flesh was grasped tightly once again and pulled.

It genuinely felt amazing to be touched and he moaned without control or dignity. He no longer had it, he could no longer have it, he was no one. It was an abuse of power to make Will cum so quickly but Hannibal did it anyway, rubbing without care or attention. Will suspected this was to assert his power and remind him that this was not an experience that he was allowed to enjoy unless he permitted it. Hannibal’s eyes were filled with love.

Will closed his eyes and shakily unleashed into Dr Lecter’s hand. He would sleep well now.


End file.
